Black Moon Chronicles: To be the one
by Jacy2412
Summary: This is an Anakin and Tahiri story. It's post NJO. The Vong have been defeated. Anakin loses Tahiri, will he get her back??? There's also political trouble. Will the Jedi save the galaxy once again?
1. Default Chapter

***********************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters, places, and all in this story belong to Lucas film. I own nothing, and I am not making any money off of this story. If this story has any resemblance to stories written by others, it is coincidental. No infringement is intended. The songs used in this story also do not belong to me. The lyrics belong to Within Temptation, Vandenberg  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Black Moon Chronicles: To be the one  
  
Prologue  
  
They had come, they had conquered, and they had been defeated. For seven years the Yuuzhan Vong had ruled the galaxy. Everywhere the came they left death, ruins, fear, hurt. Nothing and no one was left undamaged.  
  
After seven long years of fighting, the Yuuzhan Vong were defeated in a grand battle near Coruscant. Thousands had died.  
  
After the Yuuzhan Vong left, it became clear how damaged the galaxy really was.  
  
A new government was soon set up to lead the damaged galaxy. For a while there was unity. Unity to create a new galaxy. To repair the damage done. Hands where joined  
  
But it didn't take very long for uncertainty to come along. I took to long for help to arrive. The galaxy became divided. Divided between the ruling government and his supporters and a so called political group called sons of wind. The leader of this group is a vicious woman. Her name: Vadamerca. Would she lead the galaxy in yet another devastating war?  
  
  
  
When leaves have fallen  
  
And skies turned into grey  
  
The night keeps on closing in on the day  
  
A nightingale sings his song of farewell  
  
You better hide for her freezing hell 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
  
It was quit in the docking bay of Eclipse, the former secret Jedi base. After the war with the Yuuzhan Vong was over, it was revealed where the Jedi had been operating from.  
  
"Auw!" came a sudden shout from under the Falcon. "You okay kid?" Han asked his son. "You should really pay attention to what you're doing. That's the third time you banged your head. "I know, I know," Anakin said while he came from under the Falcon where he had been working on some wires.  
  
"What's happening to you?" Han asked "You've always been a bit distant, but lately… We hardly see you. You're always away doing something. If it isn't some mission it's settling a border dispute. And don't give me that 'Uncle Luke sent me', that's getting old. I know you're asking for the missions." Han walked over to where Anakin was standing.  
  
The boy had a motionless expression on his face. The look was all too familiar to Han. Whenever this subject came up that expression came on his face.  
  
"Dad," Anakin began. "Can we please not talk about this again?"  
  
"You say that every time we bring this up and then you say something 'like another time', and then you….walk away. Anakin! Come back!" Anakin was walking toward the docking bay exit. Han started walking after Anakin, but stopped. He knew it was useless. Anakin wouldn't talk about it.  
  
"Still not talking?" Came a familiar voice from behind Han. "Hi sweetheart. No he's still keeping his mouth shut. He can be so stubborn. It's not going to kill him to talk about his feelings every once and a while" Han said while hugging Leia.  
  
"Where do you think he get this stubbornness?" she said smiling. "He'll talk when he's ready."  
  
  
  
This burning heart of mine  
  
It still haunts after all this time  
  
This burning heart in me  
  
Won't let me be.  
  
After all this time  
  
You still haunt my mind  
  
I can't seem to find the peace of mind  
  
I need so bad  
  
Anakin Solo walked towards his quarters. He knew his father meant well, but he really didn't want to talk about it. He just wanted to keep busy. Busy so his mind wouldn't wander to the heart. His heart ached. Ached for Tahiri. How long had it been? A year? No one year, eight months and eleven days he reminded himself. How could he forget?  
  
He'd tried to find her, but he was always a step behind. She was always gone when he arrived. He knew it was his fault she'd left. He should have tried harder. He should have opened up to someone. He should have talked to someone. He should have talked to Tahiri. His silence had driven her away. Suddenly he turned around. He had to figure out what to do. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
  
Tahiri fell down on her cot. Finally. She had been working for 36 hours straight. She was helping in a refugee camp on Hapes. The refugees wanted to go home. To see if there was something left of their planets, of their homes. In most cases the planet wasn't secure yet. There was a chance the Yuuzhan Vong were still on the planet. Hidden, or left by there fleeing comrades.  
  
It hurt her to see the refugees, but the New Republic was short on everything. There were hardly enough supplies to support the refugees of this camp. Most of the income in this camp came from individual donations and charity by worlds unaffected by the Yuuzhan Vong raids. They had to wait. But the refugees began to grow uneasy. They held demonstrations to voice their protests. The demonstration held today ended in a riot. She had been sent by Master Skywalker to keep the order and to help the refugees get to their home planets as soon as possible. It was a long term task. But she didn't care. As long as Anakin wasn't here. He'd hurt her deep by his silence, even in the Force, he'd put walls that were unbreakable. When she couldn't take it any longer she'd left. She'd talked to Master Skywalker, and he'd sent her on several missions involving refugees. Anakin had tried to follow her, but she needed room to breathe, to think.  
  
She felt tears coming into her eyes. She missed him. She needed him badly. She needed the old Anakin. The one she always shared everything with. But that Anakin was gone. Affected by the horrors of the war. Instead he was cold and empty. Nothing like the boy she used to know. She buried here face into the pillow.  
  
Suddenly her comlink beeped. "Veila here," she answered. "There is trouble at the main gate," the watch officer on duty told her.  
  
"Be right there."  
  
Tahiri ran out the hut she was staying in. She was almost at the main gate when she sensed something was off. She reached out with the Force. Suddenly there was the sound of an explosion. Tahiri was town back by the force of the explosion. She felt a sharp pain and then there was only darkness. 


	4. Chapter 3

******************************************************************  
  
Disclaimer: The song lyric used is from: Rosemary's Sons and City to City  
  
******************************************************************  
  
  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Anakin felt reborn. He was again on his way to his quarters, but he felt like a heavy load was lifted of his shoulders. After he'd decided to make a change he went to Aunt Mara and he'd told her everything. From the point where he thought he'd failed everyone to loosing Tahiri. Mara had listened quietly and when he finished, almost three hours later, she had pulled him into a hug. Something she rarely did. They had talked for a while and watched Ben play. The little boy was getting bigger every time Anakin saw him. The little boy was also a troublemaker. He always found some trouble to get in. But no matter what Ben did, he always knew how to make Anakin smile.  
  
He was close to his quarters when he heard his father's voice. "Hey kid. I wanted to talk about this morning." Anakin turned and saw his father walking up. Anakin quickly closed the distance between them and pulled his father into a fierce embrace. "Dad, I'm so sorry," he said. "Sorry for what, kid?" Han said his voice thick with emotion.  
  
"Everything," Anakin replied.  
  
.  
  
What am I supposed to do, when all I do is dream of you  
  
I find it hard to let you go, I will stand before I fall  
  
And I miss you now you're gone. Find a reason to overcome  
  
All I do is dream of you  
  
Anakin stared up at the ceiling. He knew he should be sleeping. But he was full of plans and thoughts. He should've talked to someone earlier. He felt so relieved. He and his father had a long talk about everything that was going on in his live. He even admitted to Han that he loved Tahiri and was scared of loosing her.  
  
All at once he knew what he should be doing. He had to find her and talk to her. Tell her that he loves her and he's never letting her go again. Anakin jumped up from the bed and raced towards the door. Wait, he thought, I have to take some stuff with me.  
  
He quickly packed some clothes and left a message for his family explaining his absence.  
  
He was about to walk out the door when he felt a sharp pain in his back, he fell to floor. A single name rang in his mind. Tahiri! She was hurt, badly. He felt his connection with her deepen. She was dying, her felt her weakening. She couldn't die! He reached out to her. *Tahiri! I'm so sorry! Please don't die. I can't life without you, I need you. I love you* he sent her.  
  
He felt a mixture of pain, confusion, fear and love come from her. He wasn't about to let her die. She couldn't. He had so much to tell her. He sent all his strength and energy to Tahiri. He didn't feel anything anymore except his love for Tahiri. He felt himself crying and then he was joined with Tahiri in a web of love, he could physically feel her, and he pulled her close to him. He felt her arms go around his neck. They were one before he fell into darkness….  
  
  
  
Not all that far from Anakin's quarters Leia woke up in a shock. "Anakin!" She cried.  
  
She felt a tremendous jolt in the Force and then nothing. Tears fell across her face.  
  
  
  
The road ahead is empty  
  
It's paved with miles of the unknown  
  
Whatever seems to be your destination  
  
Take life the way it comes, take life the way it is  
  
The road ahead never gives away a promise  
  
The road ahead is highway or a dead end street  
  
A dead end street…  
  
Anakin opened his eyes and then quickly closed them again, the light hurt his eyes.  
  
"Hey there, kid, welcome to the land of the living," he heard his father say with a concerned voice. "You gave us all a big scare here," that was his mother's voice.  
  
Anakin took a deep breath and opened his eyes again. This time it didn't hurt as much. His head did. Then it came back to him. "Tahiri!" He shouted sitting up straight, which was not a good idea since he got dizzy and nauseated. "Hey kid, take it easy here,"  
  
She's alright. She's in the room next door, Mara's with her." His father said. "She's alive. And if I have to believe everyone, every Jedi that is, it's only because of you. They felt you and Tahiri die and then come back."  
  
Anakin tried to get out of bed not hearing anything his father said, but his mother stopped him. "Lay down. She's alright. She's still sleeping. Mara will notify us as soon as she wakes up. Luke had her brought over from the refugee camp. They don't know yet what exactly happened. There was a riot at the gate. Someone set of an explosion in a nearby shed. Tahiri was walking by when it exploded. It was a remote device. Tahiri was hurt pretty badly. The medics had given her up. She flat lined and then came back. You were also gone for a short while." His mother took a deep breath and then looked at him hard. "Don't ever do that again, you hear me??? I've never been so scared in my life." she said as tears slid across her face.  
  
"That makes two of us," Han said.  
  
"You're awake," said a third voice. Anakin turned to see his Uncle walk into the room. "How are you feeling?" Luke said as he walked over to the bed where Anakin was lying. "Nobody's been able to explain what you two did. You two were dead, even if it was for a couple of second, but you were dead and came back." Luke looked at Anakin with a worried face.  
  
"I can't remember much of what I did. All I knew was Tahiri was hurt and dying."  
  
There was a silence. No one present in the room had an answer. Anakin broke the silence. "Master Ikrit said 'Together, you are stronger than the sum of your parts', before he died," he said.  
  
"He was right," Luke said. "Whatever you did you did it together."  
  
"Get some sleep, we'll be back later," Leia said and kissed her son on top of his head and followed Han and Luke out of the room. 


	5. Chapter 4

************************************************************************  
  
[i] Disclaimer: The song lyric used in this post is from: [b]Journey[/b] [/i]  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[b] Chapter Four [/b]  
  
[i] Should have told you then I knew  
  
Should have told you right from the start  
  
But the words didn't come out right  
  
So I'll tell you straight from my heart  
  
You meant more to me than I let you see  
  
You held on somehow  
  
All your tenderness and your sweet caress  
  
I miss you now [/i]  
  
Anakin tried to sleep but couldn't. He couldn't stop thinking about Tahiri. He knew she was alright. He felt here presence in a room across the hall.  
  
When he couldn't take it anymore he stepped out of bed. He had to see her. It didn't matter she was not awake. He just had to see her.  
  
He walked towards her room. He saw Mara there meditating. When he approached the bed Tahiri was lying in, she said "That certainly took you long enough. I expected you here at least a half hour ago." She smiled at him "I'm glad you're alright. You had me worried here. Don't ever do that again, or I'll kick you from here to Hoth."  
  
Anakin had no doubt she wouldn't. "I won't," he said  
  
"I'm going to check on Ben. I'll see you later." Mara said as she headed for the door.  
  
Anakin sat down in chair where Mara had been sitting only minutes before, and looked at Tahiri. She looked so fragile and pale. All he wanted was for to open her beautiful green eyes. He wanted to hear her voice, to hear her talk about a hundred things at once. He brushed her cheek with his hand. She felt warm. "Tahiri, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm so sorry, for everything. The last thing I wanted was to drive you away. I just couldn't talk. I was too deep. I thought I could work it out on my own. I never wanted to hurt you, I can never hurt you. I love you so much," He said. He felt tears welling up in his eyes. He took her hand and put it to his face. "I'm so sorry," he said as tears streamed down his face. He sat like that for a while, when he heard her voice say, "I love you too."  
  
He almost jumped up from the chair. Her voice sounded weak, but she was awake. "Tahiri," he said. "You awake!"  
  
"No I'm asleep, off course I'm awake, dummy," she said with a little smile. Her hand went up to his face and she brushed away his tears. "You've been crying."  
  
"Tahiri, I…" he started, but he was pulled down in a fierce embrace and he cried into her shoulder. 


	6. Chapter 5

************************************************************************  
  
[i]Disclaimer: The song lyric used in this post is from: [b]Live[/b]. [/i]  
  
************************************************************************  
  
[b] Chapter Five [/b]  
  
[i] Forever…  
  
Forever may not be long enough for my love  
  
I have a will but I'm lost inside your time  
  
If you could would you come with me to the other side  
  
Forever may not be long enough, forever may not be long enough for this love  
  
Forever…[/i]  
  
[i] One week later [/i]  
  
Anakin felt her long before she pulled him into the storage chamber. "Hi Ta… Ouch," he started, but he was pushed into the wall and his mouth was claimed by Tahiri's. It didn't take him long to react. The kiss grew more intense with every passing second. A groan escaped Anakin's throat and he pulled away before he lost himself completely.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked Tahiri.  
  
"Because I felt like it," she answered him. "It's been almost an hour since I last saw you."  
  
Anakin laughed, "And you just couldn't wait for me to walk the last few meters to my quarters?"  
  
"Nope. You know me, when my mind is set, nothing can change it" She said.  
  
Anakin laughed again as he said, "Tell me about it. Now let's go before we get caught. I think we can expect some strange looks if anyone found us in here." He put an arm around her as they started to walk towards his quarters.  
  
"Anakin Solo, since when you care about what other people think?"  
  
"I don't," he answered her. "But I have to think of other, I hate for my parents to find out we were caught making out in a storage chamber. Would you imagine the look on my father's face??? Besides why make out in secret when we can also make out in public?" he said just before he pulled her close and kissed her.  
  
Tahiri listened to Anakin breathing beside her. So calm, so steady, she thought. He was nothing like the man she found crying at her bedside only a week ago. He'd changed completely. She never could've imagined her world changing in such a short time. First she was almost blown to bits and after that she was lying in the arms of the man she loved. Anakin and she had spent hours talking to each other about everything that had once stood between them. It had scared her, hearing him talk so openly about his thoughts, his fears and his love. It hadn't taken long for her to open her mind and let him now how much she needed him. They became even stronger than the bond they shared when she was hurt. They hadn't only talked to each other, but also to Anakin's parents and his aunt and uncle. It had felt strange to talk to them. She knew she shouldn't have felt that way, because she knew them for a long time. Maybe it was because it was the first time she felt like she had a family.  
  
She pulled closer to Anakin and laid her head on his chest. His arms instinctively went around her. She could get used to this, she thought as she drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
